The invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a copier which image-forms on the recording sheet based on the image data is carried out. Further, as the image forming apparatus, an apparatus having a group-dividing function is investigated.
Referring to FIG. 12, the group-dividing function will be described. In FIG. 12, the recording sheets a31-a36 which is image-formed by the group-dividing function are shown.
The chapter is a collection formed of one or a plurality of image data. It is defined that the group dividing function is a function that, when the image data is double side image formed in order on the recording sheet, the image data of the first page of the chapter is image formed. on the surface. Further, when the last page of the chapter is image formed on the surface of the recording sheet, the white image data (NULL data) is added as the next image data, and on its rear surface, the white images data is image formed (the image data is not image formed).
For example, as shown in FIG. 12, the case where the image data A1-A3 are the first chapter, the image data A4-A8 are second chapter, the image data A9, A10 are the third chapter, and the image data A1-A10 are chapter-divided in order on the recording sheets a31-a36 and image formed, will be described.
In the first chapter, in the recording sheet a31, the image data Al is image formed on the surface b31, and the image data A2 is image formed on the rear surface c31. In the recording sheet a32, the image data A3 is image formed on the surface b32, and because the image data A4 is on the top page of the second chapter, the image data is not image formed on the rear surface c32.
In the same manner, in the second chapter, in the recording sheets a33-a35, the image data A4-A8 are image formed in order on the surface b33, the rear surface c34-surface b35, and on the rear surface c35, the image data is not image formed. In the same manner, in the third chapter, in the recording sheet a36, the image data A9, A10 are image formed in order on the surface b36, the rear surface c36.
Further, in the image forming apparatus having the group-dividing function, an apparatus having a function by which, together with the image data, the chapter number and the chapter page number are image formed, is considered (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-274977).
Referring to FIG. 13, in the image forming apparatus, the conventional third image forming processing by which the chapter number and the chapter page number are image-formed, will be described. In FIG. 13, a flow of the third image forming process is shown. The chapter number is a number by which each chapter is identified. The chapter page number is a page number for each chapter, and it is distinguished from the all-page number as the page number of the whole.
In the image forming apparatus, initially, it is inputted through an operation section from the user. The image formation position information of the chapter number and the chapter page number is received, and based on the position information, the image formation position of the chapter number and the chapter page number is set (step S51). Then, the letter size information of the chapter number and the chapter page number inputted through the operation section from the user, is received, and based on the letter size information, the letter size of the chapter number and the chapter page number is set.(step S52).
Then, the chapter diving designation page number information which is inputted through the operation section by the user, and is the top page of each chapter is received, and based on the page number information, the chapter dividing designation page number is set (step S53). Then, it is discriminated whether each kind of setting by the operation inputs are completed (step S54). When each kind of setting is not completed (step S54; NO), the sequence advances to step S51. When each kind of setting is completed (step S54; YES), the whole page number counter and the chapter page number counter are set to 0 (step S55). Then, the chapter number counter is set to 0 (step S56).
Then, the total page number counter is incremented (step S57). Then, it is discriminated whether the total page number of the total page number counter is the chapter dividing designation page number (step S58). When it is the chapter designation number (step S58; YES), the chapter page number counter is set in such a manner that the chapter page number=1 (step S59).
Then, the chapter number counter is incremented by 1 and set (step S60). Then, in the image data which is next image formed, in the position and the letter size set in steps S51, and S52, the chapter number and the chapter page number of the chapter number counter and the chapter page number counter are compounded as the image, and the composite image for the 1 page is image formed on the next surface of the recording sheet (step S61). The next surface of the recording sheet is, in the chapter page designation page, the surface of the next recording sheet, and in the other cases, the next surface or the rear surface of the image formed surface.
When it is not the chapter dividing designation page number (step S58; NO), the chapter page number counter is incremented by 1 and set (step S62) and the sequence advances to step S61.
Then, by step S61, it is judged whether the total pages are image formed (step S63), and when the all pages are not images formed (step S63; NO), the sequence advances to step S57. When all pages are image formed (step S63; YES), the third image formation processing is completed.
Referring to FIG. 14, an example of the image formation of the chapter number and the chapter page number by the third image formation processing will be described bellow. In FIG. 14, the recording sheets a41-a46 on which, together with the image data, the chapter number and the chapter page number are image formed will be shown.
The chapter-dividing in FIG. 14 is defined as the same as the example in FIG. 12. In the first chapter, in the recording sheet a41, on the surface b41, the image data A1, the chapter number and the chapter page number f1 are image formed, and on the rear surface c41, the image data A2, the chapter number and the chapter page number f2 are image formed.
The chapter number and the chapter page number are expressed in the form of “the chapter number—the chapter page number”. In the recording sheet a42, on the surface b42, the image data A3, the chapter number, and the chapter page number f3 are image formed, and on the rear surface c42, the image data, the chapter number and the chapter page number are not image formed.
In the same manner, in the second chapter, in the recording sheets a43-a45, on the surface b43, the rear surface c43—the surface b45, the image data A4-A8, the chapter number and the chapter page numbers f4-f8 are image formed in order, and on the rear surface c45, the image data, the chapter number and the chapter page number are not image formed. In the same manner, in the third chapter, in the recording sheet a46, on the surface b46, the rear surface c46, the image data A9, A9,A10, the chapter number and the chapter page numbers f9 and f10 are image formed in order.
However, in the image forming apparatus having the conventional group-dividing function, together with the image data, the text string except of the chapter number and the chapter page number can not be image formed.